Nowadays, in the field of home automation and of automation of habitable spaces in general, the use is increasing of actuators for opening and closing internal doors.
The automation of moving doors that can slide, known as slideaway doors, is however today still not common, since such slideaway doors are normally installed so as to be manually moved, and a subsequent mounting of actuation means in order to automate the translational motion of the door leaf is relatively complex and inconvenient.
Such subsequent mounting requires in fact the removal of the jamb of the door for the mounting of parts of the actuation mechanism to be fixed to the leaf, as well as the addition of a box-like body to contain the actuation means, the latter being supported inside the box-like body by a metallic cross-member that constitutes the supporting structure for the actuator itself, to be arranged at the upper edge of the leaf after specific cutting to measure.
The box-like body and structural cross-member, in addition to representing a cost in their own right, exhibit the drawback of needing to be cut to measure according to the space of the door to which they are to be applied.
Moreover, conventional linear actuators for moving doors are of the toothed-belt type, and therefore relatively complex, and thus they require excessive amounts of time for mounting. Such belt actuators exhibit the further disadvantages of not offering particular precision in the movement of the door leaf, not being usable for particularly heavy door leaves, since the power that can be transmitted via belt is generally limited, and not ensuring a continuous and stable movement for the door leaf.